Hook, Line, and Sinker
by NanMcCullen
Summary: Entry for the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest. Cross between Twilight and Pretty Woman. Bella is a first time prostitute and a virgin. Edward is lost in the red light district of downtown Seattle. What will happen when these two cross paths? Rated M!
1. Hook

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Hook, Line, and Sinker**

**Penname: NanMcCullen**

**Movie or TV Show: Pretty Woman**

**Main Character Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**POV: Bella/Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own the Twilight saga or the characters. I asked Santa for them for Christmas, but he didn't come through. Fat bastard.

**BPOV**

"Alice! Are you sure? I can't wear this! Look at all this skin!" I can't believe I let her talk me into this. But who am I kidding, how else am I going to come up with the rent money in less than a weeks time? Sadly, an English Literature degree and my measly pay as a librarian weren't cutting it. Not to mention those bitches down at the library had slashed my hours to the bare minimum. It looked like this was my only option for some quick cash.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." She was shaking her head at me. "That's the whole idea babe. You have to give them a view of the goods or else they're never gonna buy. Capiche?" Then she winked at me, she fucking winked at me. What the hell have I gotten myself into? Oh yes, that's right, my best friend and roommate is a hooker, and her brilliant plan for money was to put me on the stroll. Yes, I, Bella Swan who is notoriously known for my clumsiness, was about to try my hand at hooking. The universe must really hate me.

"But Alice…" I really couldn't help but whine. I'm so clumsy I'm nearly disabled. "These shoes… no, scratch that. These aren't shoes. They're death traps that don't deserve to be called shoes. These _things_ are going to kill me! I know the fates hate me and all, but I thought you were my friend." I was shrieking now, but can you blame me? I was terrified. I can't even walk across a flat surface barefoot without finding something to fall over and here she was trying to make me wear four inch heels! And these weren't just any normal heels. No, these had to be four inch, black leather boots, with a stiletto heel. I'm going to die. I am so going to die.

"Please Bella, have some respect." She looked pained, like it was my fault these things were going to be the death of me. "Those are Jimmy Choo's." Whatever the hell that means.

"Gesundheit."

"Har har, smartass. Do you know how much those boots cost?" And therein lies the problem.

"No, actually I don't. And I don't think I want to. You know why? Because if I did, then I might actually beat you to death with them. Did you ever stop to think that if you didn't spend so much money on clothes and shoes, we might actually have enough to make rent this month?" She really couldn't help herself. She'd always been like this, and I knew that. Alice was one of those people who would rather starve for a month than live without the latest fashions. It was my own fault for agreeing to be her roommate.

"Pfft. Please. They were on sale." Yeah, like _that _made it all better. We still didn't have the rent which was due at the end of this week, the utilities were due next week, our kitchen was bare, and Alice had somehow managed to max out our credit card. Again. Probably on these fucking Jimmy Shoes. And this outfit. But Dear God, I don't even want to think about the outfit anymore, thinking about the shoes is bad enough. So, not only am I going to die, but I'm going to die practically naked.

"I really don't want to know." I sat down on the bed putting my head between my knees. I found it was the best way to combat the nausea and lightheadedness I was feeling at the moment. "Can't you just shoot me? It would be so much less embarrassing if you just killed me in the privacy of our own apartment than having me die in public, naked, in these… these… whatever in the hell you said they are. I mean, look at me! I look like…"

"A hooker? A prostitute? A tart? Perhaps we can even dig deep and call you a harlot? Or would you like to go with the generalized whore?" Sarcasm is Alice's next favorite hobby, right behind shopping, of course. "Really Bella, what else should you look like? Wasn't that the whole idea?"

"I know, but still!" I so hate when she's right, just as much as I hate being foolish. I had, after all, agreed to this ridiculous plan. As Alice had said, it was the only surefire way to come up with a couple grand in two weeks time.

"Look. I know this isn't your thing, and I know just how much Puritan Bella is cringing at the idea of having sex with a stranger, but honey, we don't have a lot of options left. If you do this, I promise not to go shopping for a whole month!" I raised one brutally plucked brow at that. "Okay, okay… two weeks. And once we have this money, you can stop doing it and look for a better job than that damn library."

"Argh! But I love working at the library Alice. You know that! And it's not just about having sex with strangers. It's having sex period! How in the hell did I let you talk me into this? Not only am I going to go out and proposition someone to have sex with me, but it will be for my first time! Yeah, this will go down in the annals of memorable firsts. How did you lose your virginity? Well you see, I didn't have enough money to cover my rent, so I thought prostituting myself was a good idea. Jesus Christ, I can't believe this. What the hell did I ever do to Karma?"

Alice slapped her hand over her mouth to silence the giggle that burst forth. I, on the other hand, didn't see what was so damned funny. At least she had the decency to try to look ashamed for laughing at me. "Bella, must you be so melodramatic? It's just sex honey. In all honesty, all you really have to do is make some sexy noises, tell him he's the absolute best, and rock his socks off. Nothing to it. Just remember the tips I gave you and all will be fine." I wondered how she could be so sure of me.

"Easy enough for you to say," I muttered darkly. At least _she_ had experience with sex. "I don't know the first thing about doing the deed, much less making sexy noises. How can you be so casual about this? I'm going to make a fool of myself, and no one wants to pay for that! In fact, I bet by the end of the night I'm going to end up owing money!" This time she didn't even bother trying to hide her laughter. No, not Alice. She was practically rolling around in fits of laughter. "I am so glad to be such a wonderful source of entertainment for you."

"Do you even hear yourself Bella? All women know how to moan and make a man beg for more. It's an intrinsic part of our being. But if it would make you feel better, would you like for me to give you lessons?" She cocked a brow at me with a smug look on her face.

"No. I think not. Can we just please get this over with?" Really that's all I wanted. Actually no, what I really wanted was to crawl into a deep, dark hole and never come out. Seeing as that wasn't an option, we might as well get this party started, right?

"Yay!" She was bouncing on her toes, which should have been impossible and slightly dangerous considering she was wearing shoes similar to mine, but Alice had an unnatural grace about her. No, Alice would never fall off her shoes. That was my job. "Let's go!" She squealed. And with that, we walked out to face my doom.

**EPOV**

"Damn downtown street signs," I muttered to myself. Of all places to get lost, I had to make a wrong turn into the red light district. But I guess if anyone knew how to get around, one of these girls would. I chuckled to myself at the irony of the statement. But really, I was a little worried about approaching a working girl for even something as harmless as directions. It wasn't as if I didn't _like_ women. They just made me a little nervous. I had never found one that made me comfortable enough to become intimate with, so being surrounded by women with only that one thing on their mind put me on edge. Can you blame me? I wasn't a prude by any means, I just wanted substance in a woman, and I had yet to find the right woman in all of my 26 years. A little fact that never ceased to amuse my brother, but what the hell does he know? Maybe I could find a safe girl to ask directions from. But who am I kidding, a safe hooker? Isn't that like an oxymoron? Maybe I'd get lucky.

I drove slowly down the streets, trying not to attract too much attention to myself. I should have known better though. A shiny silver Volvo in the midst of women looking for some quick cash and a quick lay? Yeah, wishful thinking. They were already eyeing my car with calculating looks, which made me eternally grateful that I had tinted the windows. I felt a little safer knowing they couldn't actually see me. I cruised around aimlessly, hoping against hope that I would find my destination on my own. If only I hadn't insisted on leaving so late. Sure it wasn't too far of a drive from Forks to Seattle, but it was already starting to get dark when I left. And normally I'm pretty good with directions, but Emmett had spilled coffee on them and it blurred the page. Of course he didn't tell me that before I left, in fact, he wouldn't have told me at all if I hadn't called to yell at him. Of course he roared with laughter at my predicament and suggested I make an adventure out of it. "Eddie, you don't have near enough adventure in your life. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find the Pan Pacific with no problems." If only he knew. I was so going to kill him when I got back to Forks, _if_ I got back to Forks.

So here I was, driving around Seattle, in the dark, without a clue as to where I was or how to get where I was going. After about another half hour I was still hopelessly lost and getting increasingly irritated with my buffoon of a brother, but that wasn't solving my current problem. I needed to find my hotel. I had finally given up on the idea of stumbling across it on my own, so I was just going to have to throw caution to the wind and ask for directions. I stopped at the light and took a couple deep breaths trying to steady myself. There were two girls up ahead who didn't seem nearly as intimidating as any of the others I had seen, so I figured I'd try my luck there. When the light changed, I cruised through and came to a stop. I rolled down the passenger window and leaned across the seat and yelled out to get their attention, "Excuse me. Do you think either one of you could possibly help me?"

There was no doubt in my mind that they were hookers, you could tell from the way they were dressed. One of them was unbelievably small with dark spiky hair while the other seemed more willowy with long mahogany waves. I couldn't see either of their faces clearly, nor could I hear their conversation, but it looked like a heated discussion before the pixie-like one shoved the other one forward. She stumbled a little before righting herself and sort of waltzing over to the car. I say sort of because she looked to be extremely unsteady and unsure of herself as she weaved her way over. She looked over her shoulder at her friend and for a minute I could swear she looked as nervous as I was, but with a few encouraging gestures she continued her way over to my car.

When she stepped under the street lamp, I was completely unprepared for what I saw. She had to be, hands down, the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on. I was immediately disgusted with myself for having such thoughts about a woman like her, but I couldn't seem to help myself. What startled me the most were her eyes. Deep, endless pools of chocolate gazed back at me and I was momentarily stunned speechless. She leaned down and looked directly back at me through the window. "You looking for a party big boy?"

Her voice was intoxicating. It was a liquid purr that caressed my skin and screamed sex. _Stop it! You are looking for directions only!_ I tried telling myself that, but I was still a little shocked. "No… that is… I… um… actually I'm just looking for some directions?" I can't believe I just stuttered. I wanted to slap myself in the head, but didn't want to look more foolish than I already did so I just looked past her to the other girl who seemed to be bouncing with excitement. _What's that all about?_ None of my business. I just wanted my damn directions and the hell out of here before I did something really stupid.

She looked startled for a moment. "Oh. Okay, what can I help you with?" Suddenly her tone was very businesslike and she cocked her head to the side and smiled at me. It was such a warm smile and I felt a little flutter in my heart at the sight of it. And if I didn't know any better, I would have said she looked relieved that I wasn't looking for something more. _Am I that bad looking?_ I thought momentarily, which I immediately cursed myself for. Did I actually feel offended that she didn't seem to want me sexually? I quickly shook that off too before she thought I was daft for not responding.

"Um… I'm looking for the Pan Pacific? On Terry Avenue?" Why did it seem like everything was coming out as a question? Her eyebrows rose dramatically at my response.

"The Pan Pacific, huh? Wow, you got yourself really turned around didn't you?" She let out a laugh that sounded like bells. Again I found myself speechless. It must have shown on my face because she leaned in and waved her hand in front of my face. "Hey, you okay?"

I wished she hadn't done that. I was assaulted with the scent of freesia and strawberries and found it to be an exhilarating aroma. I shook it off, or tried to because the scent was permeating through my car. "Oh yes. Sorry, I'm fine. Just a little tired, and irritated because I'm lost. Can you help me?"

"Of course. But did you realize you're practically on the opposite side of the city?" She laughed her tinkling laugh again.

"Um, no. Lost. Remember?"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." She leaned in again and started gesturing with her hands. "You want to go down a little bit and turn left on 1st Avenue, then take another left on Virginia Street. After that, go about nine or ten blocks and you'll hit Terry Avenue. But be careful when you hit the fork at Westlake Avenue. Although technically you could take Westlake up to Denny Way and hang a right."

I wasn't sure if it was her scent, her eyes, or the combination of both, but my brain seemed to short circuit on me. "Um… what? Could you please repeat that?"

"Sure. I said, you're going to want to go down to 1st Avenue…" she started her spiel of directions again before I had to cut her off.

"Actually, if it isn't too much of a bother, do you think you could perhaps show me? My brain seems to be more tired than I initially thought and it doesn't seem that your directions are making any sense." _Odd, considering I'm not unfamiliar with Seattle._ "I could pay you for your help, if you don't mind."

She immediately tensed up, which was weird considering her profession, but I shrugged it off. "Um… yeah, sure. I guess I could do that." She seemed very unsure of herself and what to do next, she looked over her shoulder again at her friend who seemed thrilled at the new development. The pixie was waving her on like this was the best thing in the world, and it probably was from her perspective.

"Are you sure? I don't mean to impose on you…"

She cut me off there by opening the car door and hopping inside. "No, of course not. It's fine." Her friend gave her two thumbs up as I pulled away from the curb.

"Your friend seems fairly enthusiastic."

She let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, that's Alice. She's too damn peppy if you ask me."

I had to chuckle at that. Peppy was a fairly apt word for the spunky woman we'd left behind. "I'm Edward by the way. And I can't thank you enough for your help. I was worried I was going to end up sleeping in my car tonight."

"Bella. Nice to meet you." She thrust her hand forward to shake mine and again I was left with the impression of a very businesslike woman. I gaped at her for a moment before putting my own hand in hers. A jolt of electricity raced up my arm and my eyes widened. It seemed she was just as equally affected as I was as she jerked her hand away and folded her hands in her lap.

"Bella. That's a pretty name. Is it short for something?" I was desperately trying to alleviate the tension in the car between her directions.

"Yes, it is. It's short for Isabella. But no one calls me that other than my mother, much to my chagrin." Was she serious? Did hookers really talk like this? And I could swear she blushed. I must have been seeing things though. No way had a prostitute blushed.

"Point taken, Bella it is. Very suitable I'd say, it's Italian for beautiful." The words slipped out before I could stop them. Like something had taken over my brain, stopping all logic, and suddenly she was dominating my every thought. But then I saw that blush again, and this time I was certain I was correct. Oddly, I was pleased at the sight.

"Um… thank you. Your turn is coming up." Her cheeks were still stained a deep crimson color and she was trying not to meet my gaze. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn she was shy. I glanced over at her when we were stopped at the light and wished I hadn't done so. Her compact little body was wrapped up like a present in a midnight blue halter top, a black leather mini skirt, and black leather "fuck me" boots. I felt my pants tighten in response and looked away quickly, but the image was burned onto my retinas. I knew it would haunt me for a long time.

"Yeah, thanks." I saw the hotel coming up and pulled into the valet. I handed the guy my keys and quickly made my way around to Bella's side to open her door. The poor kid's eyes nearly fell out of his head when she emerged from the car. I knew the feeling, but somehow that didn't stop the surge of jealousy I felt. I shot him a dirty look and he looked away. "Thanks again for your help. I don't know if I can ever express how grateful I am."

"Sure thing. It was no problem at all." She smiled at me and I felt that flutter around my heart again. "Well, see you around Edward." Then she turned on her heel and started walking away.

Before she could take more than three steps, she tripped and my arms shot out to catch her. She felt like heaven in my arms and I didn't want to let go. "You okay?"

"Stupid fucking shoes. I _told_ her this was going to happen. But no… it's all a part of the package. Like I give a shit about the package. Gah!" She was cursing herself and someone else quite vividly and I tried to hold back a laugh. That is, until she glared at me. She looked so cute, like a kitten thinking it was a tiger that I couldn't keep the laugh suppressed any longer.

"I apologize." She still looked a bit angry, so I tried to smooth things over. "Besides, we never discussed payment. It seems I've taken you quite a bit away from where you were."

"That's all right. I can get myself back across town. I'm just glad I could help you." I still couldn't get over the way she spoke. She seemed much too intelligent and well spoken to be out on the stroll. She was utterly fascinating.

"Please, I'd like to make it up to you. Maybe I could buy you a drink. Or dinner perhaps?" I couldn't seem to stop myself from letting her leave. What was it about this particular woman?

"Um… okay. I guess that would be nice. Thank you."

"No problem. Let me just grab my bag and get it up to my room. Is that alright with you?" She nodded and followed behind.

**BPOV**

I can't believe I just agreed to have dinner with him. I mean, I just met the guy and I'm about to follow him up to his room and then go to dinner! What was I thinking? Oh yeah... Alice. I was quickly brought out of my reverie when the hotel manager came bustling over, brimming with excitement.

"Hello Mr. Cullen! How are you this evening? I hope your trip was well." Cullen? Where have I heard that name before? I was still trying to figure it out when Edward called my name.

"Are you coming Bella?" I looked up quickly and saw the shock and disgust clearly written on the manager's face before he was able to hide it behind a polite mask. _Asshole._ I thought bitterly.

"I'm right behind you Edward." And with that, we were whisked away to the penthouse. I should have known. But before I could wrap my head around it and everything that was happening, Edward and I were alone. My palms were suddenly very clammy.

"So Bella, you ready for dinner?"

"Whenever you are." As I was following him back toward the door, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I groaned in disgust. _Well that explains the manager's reaction! I can't believe I forgot how I was dressed!_

"Is everything alright?" How could he be so kind to me? I was dressed like a prostitute, so obviously out of place in an establishment like this, and he was acting like this was an everyday occurrence.

"No it's not okay." I wanted to shout and rage, but all I could do was cover my face in mortification. "I can't go anywhere dressed like this! Look at me! I look so… so… cheap!" Then he laughed at me. "Don't you dare laugh at me Edward Cullen." Then it hit me. Edward Cullen, concert pianist. Oh. My. God. I solicited Edward Cullen and I'm now alone with him in a hotel room. Could my luck get any worse?

He immediately stopped laughing and looked a bit ashamed. "I'm sorry if I offended you. But it just struck me as somewhat ironic considering." At least he had the decency to not go into detail. "Would it make you more comfortable if we ordered room service?" What was with this guy? I felt like I owed him somewhat of an explanation so he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Look. I'm really sorry. This isn't what it looks like." It was lame. Even I thought it sounded lame, but I couldn't think of any other way to start.

He looked slightly confused, "I don't understand."

"Argh! I could kill Alice for this." And I would. Right when I got home. "Okay. See, I'm not really a… well, you know… what I mean to say is, this isn't what I really do. You know. Like for a profession. God, could this _be_ anymore awkward!" I felt like crying, and sure enough I could feel the traitorous tears welling up in my eyes. Suddenly, I was wrapped in his arms and he was attempting to soothe me.

"Shhh. It's okay. Why don't we sit down and you can explain." He was wiping away the tears with his thumbs and I was captured in his emerald eyes. How had I not noticed them before? I was lost in the moment again and didn't even detect my arms winding themselves around his neck. His face was getting closer and I knew he was going to kiss me. I quickly untangled myself and put a finger to his lips to stop him.

"Before this gets out of hand, I feel like I need to give you that explanation. Please?" He seemed a little shocked at what almost happened too, which relieved me somewhat. I walked over to the couch and sat down before anything else could happen. "First, do you mind if I take off these stupid death traps?" I pointed down to the cursed boots and he nodded. "I'm really a librarian over at the Seattle Central Library on 4th but they cut my hours and I don't have money for rent. To make matters worse, the utilities are due soon and Alice maxed out the credit card again." The whole story was pouring out now and there was no way I could stop it. "She's a prostitute for a living, but that doesn't make her a bad person, so don't get the wrong idea. But there was no way for her to make enough money and… and…" He just sat and listened to the whole thing with a look of wonder on his face. "You were going to be my first client. I can't even begin to tell you how terrifying this entire ordeal has been." I finished in a rush. He still hadn't spoken and for a moment I thought he was in shock.

"So you aren't a prostitute?" That was all he had to say? Well, I guess it was reasonable, but still.

"No. Of course I'm not." The tears were coming again and I couldn't stop them. "I'm too shy to ever do something like this. I can't even believe I let Alice talk me into it to begin with. I mean, seriously… I'm still a virgin for God's sake!" I slapped my hand over my mouth and my eyes were wide with horror. "I can't believe I just told you that. I am so embarrassed." I was humiliated. I had just spilled out all of this nonsense to Edward Cullen, who probably thought I was a raving lunatic by this point.

"You're what?" He looked almost as shocked as I was for telling him.

"Never mind. I have to go okay. It was nice meeting you and all, and someday when I won't die from embarrassment just thinking about this I'll be thrilled to tell people about meeting Edward Cullen, the famous concert pianist, but right now I have to go." With that, I grabbed the stupid boots and made a dash for the door. But being me, I tripped again. I pinched my eyes closed as tight as I could in anticipation of the impact that never came. Opening one eye cautiously, I found myself once again face to face with Edward, wrapped safely in his arms. The warmth spread through me again and it felt like my entire body was alight with electricity.

"Isabella." He said my name almost reverently, and for once I didn't mind hearing it in its entirety. It sounded so much different than when my mom said it. His voice was husky and deep and my body yearned for him. "Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me all night?" I shook my head feebly, still trying to get over what he was doing to me. "All night I thought I was aching for a woman who would never willing give herself to me and me alone. All night I've been wanting to touch you and hating myself for wanting what could never be mine." Was he really saying all of this? To me?

"Edward." It came out as a whisper and I saw his eyes darken with an emotion I didn't understand. Was it lust? Or was it something else entirely? All I knew is it screamed _Danger!_

"Isabella." He said again before his mouth lowered to mine. This was not what I was expecting when he kissed me. I had been kissed before, but all of those kisses seemed tame compared to what he was doing to me with his mouth alone. Bombs were going off. I wouldn't be surprised if there were earthquakes too and all sorts of other natural disasters. The city must be in shambles. My body was shaking and I was quickly losing control. But I didn't know whether to push him away or pull him closer. His tongue brushed against my lower lip, begging for entrance. My brain shut off and I willingly allowed him access to my mouth. This was heaven. Being held in Edward's strong arms and being thoroughly kissed by him was pure heaven. He slowly backed off brushing his lips across mine once, then twice before placing small kisses at the corners of my mouth. "I'm sorry. I've wanted to do that since I first looked into your eyes." Then he stood me upright and steadied me before pulling his arms away and letting them hang limply at his sides.

My eyes were wide and my hand went to my lips on its own, like it was trying to memorize the feel of his mouth against mine. I wasn't sure what look was on my face, but whatever it was seemed to put that dangerous look on his again. He took one step forward and I took one back. I cleared my throat, which didn't seem to matter because my voice still sounded breathless and husky when I spoke. "Um, that's okay. I guess that's pretty understandable." Of course he wanted me. I looked easy and ripe for the taking. I guess Alice was right about the clothes, as usual.

"Isabella," he said once more, shaking his head at me. "I don't think you understand. I'm not entirely sure I do either. It has nothing and everything to do with the way you're dressed." I must have looked bemused because he went on, "It's complicated." _Well that's certainly an understatement._

"Um… okay. I guess." I still didn't understand, and I wasn't quite sure I ever would.

"Please, allow me to explain. Or perhaps try to explain at least." He looked just as bewildered as I did. "You see, it's hard not to find myself physically attracted to you, as your outfit leaves little to the imagination, but that's not all of it." I didn't know where this was going. "But your mind… the way you conversed with me in the car attracted me to you somewhat emotionally. You have a fascinating brain Bella, one that I find myself eager to explore. I seem to be absolutely transfixed by you. That's never happened to me before." The last part was said in a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Bella, that I am just as new to this entire situation as you are." When my eyes widened in shock he went on quickly, "that is… I mean… um… well shit." I had to smile at him. He looked so embarrassed.

"Edward. Just spit it out."

"What I'm trying to say is that, well, I'm a virgin too." His cheeks pinked up at that, which was adorable. I wanted to run my hands through his hair and tell him it was okay. But then his eyes met mine again and I was frozen in my tracks. I think I understood that look now. "That makes this very uncomfortable for me. This want I have for you, deep inside me. It feels like a living thing that's reached up and grabbed me by the throat." His voice was raw and his eyes were smoldering. "I want you Isabella." I was certain at that moment that as long as he said it in just that way, I would never complain about my name again.

What happened next took me completely by surprise. It was like a part of me shut off and I was running on pure emotion. I stepped forward and put my hands on his chest and looked up at him through my darkened lashes. "Then take me Edward." That seemed to be all I needed to say. A feral growl ripped through his chest before he snatched me up bridal style and started back toward the bedroom.

"Are you sure Isabella?" His gaze was once again burning into mine and all I could do was nod. With a triumphant smile, he kicked open the door and walked over to the bed.

I thought he was going to toss me down and ravish me, which was what I was expecting. But I was stunned by what he did next. He captured my mouth once more in a hungry kiss that spoke of dark pleasures that only a man can show a woman. One hand was still supporting me while the other roamed over me, brushing my bare skin and drawing small whimpers and moans from me. He turned me slightly so I was facing him, but instead of setting me down on my feet, he let me slide sinuously down his body so that I could feel each crease and curve of him. I was completely aroused, something I had never been in my lifetime, but I was reveling in this new experience. I wrapped my arms around his neck once more, still not tearing my mouth from his. Running on pure instinct I nipped playfully at his bottom lip causing him to groan in frustration.

"Isabella. I need to see you. I want to feel you." His eyes were pleading with mine for approval. I stepped back one step, then one more before bringing my hands up across my body to unhook my halter. It clung tentatively to my breasts while his eyes roamed freely over me, drinking me in.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I purred to him. I wasn't sure where this newfound confidence had come from, but I was desperately clinging to it. He stepped forward slowly and brought his hands up to my breasts before carefully peeling away the offending material. As he slid it down my body, he hooked his thumbs into the elastic of my skirt to shimmy it down as well. Once I had stepped out of my clothing, I was left standing before him, clad only in my midnight blue lacy panties and garter, stockings still attached.

"Exquisite." He voice was low and deep. I felt the wetness between my legs and marveled at how this man seemed to have complete dominance over my body. "You are, by far, the most stunning woman I have ever come across." He reached up and traced his finger slowly across my collarbone, down the valley between my breasts, then slowly down to my navel. My body trembled at his touch and couldn't stop the moan from coming forth from between my lips. It felt like I was on fire, from the inside out, but I didn't know how to stop the burning. He brought my hand to his nose, running it up my arm, to my shoulder, then up my neck coming to a stop at my ear. His tongue flicked out, tasting me. My hips bucked once involuntarily, drawing a chuckle from him. "You like that? Would you like more?" All I could do was nod my head.

He sat down on the bed, drawing me forward between his knees and started the same slow torture with his tongue, down my ribcage to my navel and back up again before taking one taut nipple between his lips. My moaning was coming more frequently and I was becoming more wanton. I unbuttoned his shirt before drawing it slowly off of him and was pleasantly surprised to find a hard sculpted body underneath. He was one of the finest examples of the male body I had ever seen. I hoped that the same held true elsewhere.

**EPOV**

She wasn't simply Bella at this moment, at least not to me. This tempting little vixen before me could be none other than Isabella, and I intended to worship her body as it deserved to be worshiped. Her moaning and writhing was driving me past my limits. I was afraid if I didn't take her soon that I would be unable to before prematurely coming in my pants like some randy teenager. So I grabbed her, more forcefully than I intended to, but her gasp of pleasure assured me that she was okay with it. I flipped her as gently as I could onto the bed and covered her body with mine. "Isabella, do you have any idea just how tantalizing you are? Do you want to know what you're doing to me?" She didn't open her eyes, but merely nodded her head. I took her tiny hand in mine and placed it over the bulge in my pants. Her eyes flew open and her mouth gaped. But before she could say anything, I quickly discarded my pants and boxers and began slowly licking my way up and down her body again eliciting moans and gasps on my way. "Jesus Christ Bella, you're killing me."

"Nnnnnnnn" was her only response and I couldn't help but smirk. When I had first started, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to pleasure her since I had no experience, so to find that I was not only able to pleasure her, but was good at it as well was a nice stroke to the ego. I made my way down her body again and buried my nose into her center only to find her panties nearly soaked through.

"You smell like heaven. Your scent has been driving me mad since the car." Another moan came through her pouty little lips. Yes. I was good at this. "I have to know if you taste as good as you smell." I teased my finger under the elastic of her panties and ran it up her slit gathering as many of the juices there as I could. When I pulled it out, it was glistening with her wetness and I touched it to the tip of my tongue. It lit a burning ache in my throat, a thirst for her that seemed insatiable. She was like ambrosia. I had to have more.

I grabbed the waist of her panties, dragging them down her long, shapely legs as slowly as possible. Her big chocolate eyes were locked on me and her entire body flushed with excitement. I flicked my hands over each stocking and drew those down as well, kissing and licking her legs as they were exposed to me before making my way back up and removing her garter as well. The scent of her arousal was heady and powerful. I shook my head to silence the beast inside of me that tempted me to take, take, take. I wanted this to be memorable, for both Bella and myself. It was something we both deserved. I ran my finger over her sex and her hips bucked against my hand again. Slowly I entered the first finger in. She was so wet. For me. But that didn't shock me as much as the tightness and the heat did. I slid my finger in and out while her head thrashed around on the pillow. Bella lost in pleasure was surely a sight to behold and I felt sorry for the other men that had never seen it. At the same time I felt jealous that someday another man might be able to make her feel the same way I was making her feel right now. Suddenly I didn't want that to happen. What right did any other man have to make my Bella writhe and moan? My Bella. Mine. I was liking the sound of that more and more. So I repeated it like a mantra. "Mine, Bella. You're all mine. Tell me you're mine."

"Yes Edward. I'm yours. Please take me, make me belong to you." She was beyond pleasure. I lowered my head and drew in the scent of her arousal before flicking my tongue over her clit. She screamed my name and wrapped her fingers in my hair, holding my head firmly in place. I wasn't expecting this, but surely wasn't about to complain. I drew that tiny little bundle of nerves between my lips and rolled it around roughly. Her back arched off the bed and she came instantly, pouring her sweet nectar into my hand. I was stunned to say the least. And I definitely wanted more, so I flattened my tongue out and drew it from the bottom of her sex to the top, and then flicked it over her clit again. Her hips bucked up into my face and she screamed my name again. I was teetering on a dangerous ledge and had to have her now.

"I love the sound of my name coming through your lips Isabella. I plan on hearing it again." I'd intended on covering her body with mine, but she was up and had me pushed back flat on the bed in the blink of an eye. She straddled me and started licking her way down my body, stopping briefly to flick at each nipple. I never knew that a man's nipples could be so sensitive, but I felt my cock twitch in response. She shimmied her way down and grasped my engorged member in her hand, running it from the tip to the base and back up again, all the while eyeing it greedily. The tip was shiny with moisture that had leaked out and she licked it away, making my eyes roll back in my head. Then she took it into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head. My hands found their way into her silky locks right before her head started bobbing up and down in my lap causing me to grunt and moan. She started off slowly, but was moving quicker and quicker, bobbing her head, and pumping me with her hand. Her other hand found its way down to my testicles and she was rolling them around slowly and gently in her tiny little hand. I was close to coming, but I wasn't ready for that yet, so I grabbed her head and drew her off me.

We were both panting by this point, but there was no turning back. I laid her back gently and covered her with my body, placing my tip at her entrance. I ran it up and down her slit, gathering what moisture I could for added lubrication before dipping it inside. She gasped again and her hips bucked up. I placed my hands on both of her hips, trying to hold her as steady as possible. "Please, love. I don't want to hurt you, and since it's your first time I'm bound to if you don't do something for me."

"Please don't tease me Edward. Please." She was begging me now and I was so close to losing control, but I needed to stay in charge or I was sure to hurt her.

"Baby, I need you to stay as still as you can. Do you think you can do that?" When she nodded her head I slid myself in as slowly as possible, almost overcome by the heat surrounding me. When I pushed up against her virginity I had to hold her hips down firmly once more. "Don't. Move." I said between my teeth. "Promise me if I hurt you, you'll tell me to stop." She nodded again and I pushed through her barrier. She screamed out again in both pleasure and pain and I froze. "Are you okay, love?" She was panting now and her body was glistening with sweat.

She reared up and grabbed hold of my hair. "Whatever you do Edward, don't stop now. Please God, just don't stop!" That was all the assurance I needed. I pushed my cock all the way in to the hilt before slowly drawing it back out again. I didn't want to rush it, but her hips kept rising off the bed to meet my own and before I knew it we had created a steady rhythm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I wasn't normally one for vulgar language, especially in front of a lady, but she had ignited my more primal desires and I was lost in her.

"Edward." She screamed again and again. I was determined at that point that mine would be the only name she would ever scream. Whatever I had to do, I would make Bella mine for eternity. "Harder Edward, please. Fuck me harder!"

My control snapped and I was pounding into her now, faster and harder. I could feel her walls tightening around me and I knew she was coming. Faster and faster I hammered at her core making her scream and moan. "Oh. God..." I didn't want this to end yet, so I flipped us over in one lithe move so that Bella was now perched on top of me. She got the idea and began to ride me at a furious pace. The sight of her breasts bouncing away in my line of vision was nearly my undoing.

"Fuck Edward, I'm gonna come again." Her voice was raspy and sexy, but she still continued to ride. She ground her pelvis down into mine and I felt her explode around me, but she still didn't slacken her pace. I was able to hold myself back and was proud of myself, until she leaned down and sunk her teeth into my neck. That was all it took and I shot my load deep into her, calling her name in the process. She slid down and was finally still, splayed out on top of me.

"Holy shit!" I was out of breath, as was she. We were both dripping with sweat, but it was worth it. I ran my hands up and down her back and sighed in contentment. "Bella, love?"

"Hmmm?"

"You do realize now that I'm never going to let you go, right? There's no way I'm going to allow another man to have you this same way." I felt her lips curve up against my chest before she raised her head to give me a serious stare.

"Okay. But that doesn't fix my rent problem." Then she laughed and I heard bells once again.

"Love? What's your address?"

"Why?"

"I think I'll just buy your building. Then, problem solved."

**Author's Note: **So there it is. My very first Fan Fiction. I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and I promise I will try to respond to each and every one of you. Thanks bunches, and much love. ~Nan

**Author's Note Numero Dos: **This isn't really an update, so I apologize to those of you who thought it was. I read back over my work and was unhappy with some of the grammar and I found too many errors for my liking, so I had to edit it. There may still be some errors, but there are none that screamed out for attention. If you happen to see any, please let me know so that I can either fix them in the future or keep it in mind for my next story.

For those of you who have requested it, I am taking into consideration the idea of extending this into a full story, but I have a few other obligations to others that I must complete first. Or I have to talk to them and see if arrangements can be made. Thank you so much for the support and love you have given me on my first attempt at writing for the site. It really helped me get over my confidence issues.


	2. AN: Please Vote!

**Author's Note:**

Okay my lovelies… the voting for the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest has moved on to the next set.

What does that mean for you? Well, if you like my story, Hook, Line, and Sinker that means that you need to go to the

Three Smutketeers profile page, located here: **www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/1769747/TheThreeSmutketeers **

(remove the (dot) and replace with a .) and vote for my story which is in the this round of voting.

If the link doesn't work, you can find them under my favorite authors.

Thanks for reading, and thanks for the support. Voting for the first round ends on February 20th.

Please don't let me down. :) And tell your friends!

xoxo

Nan


End file.
